


Mum and Dad

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting can be a burden or a freedom. (This is my first sonnet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum and Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



Mum and Dad

Of all monotonies, forgetting's best  
The steady drift of never knowing why  
The easy sleep of worry dispossessed  
Offenses fade and sorrows ossify  
But all that I remember has a weight  
It hefts a meaning on my breathing meat  
Some vows, hard-hewn, make me commiserate  
And injuries make mercy double-sweet  
My name's a word you never know to speak  
You don't know who I am and who I'm not  
I found myself and saw I wasn't weak  
You lost yourself, last battle that you fought  
You greet me, as a stranger, with a smile  
I greet you, as a mirror, with a smile


End file.
